Rebel's Way
by Kick-Flare
Summary: On hold, if anoy what's this story, then email me or leave it a review. I'll send you the chapters I've done, but haaven't post (com broke) Thanks rnKick-flare
1. For being you

_Hi Kick-Flare here, with another story, dedicated to my favourite anime _

_series: Beyblade. I do not own Beyblade or it's characters, but I do own _

_Harmony (shadow), Tanya (oracle), Kylie (peanut), Craig (crabby) and any _

_other characters I add in later, unless I state at the beginning of the chapter._

_Tell me who should pair up with whom. No yaoi (male x male), unless you _

_have a good couple and reason, definitely no Yuri (female x female)! I must _

_have at least two reviews per chapter before I even think of trying to write _

_the next chapter. Three reviews for the next chapter to be posted. As you _

_probably know, if you're going to review my story, please send a pen name _

_(if you're part of community, and I'll be happy to review any one's _

_stories or even link them up to my profile) or nick-name (if you not part of _

_this happy community) along with an email address. So I can contact you to _

_tell you when the next chapter is up, or if you have sent an OC, whether _

_he/she has been accepted. Be warned, straight jackets, sugar pills and _

_medical personnel will most probably be needed. With these rules in mind, _

_let get moving. One last:_

_R&R! (Read & review)_

Rebel's way

For being you

She sat and watched the stars, as they pulsed softly in the inky black night

sky. Her dark ivy green eyes held no warmth, as she glared at the stars.

"Do you think it's true?" An unbroken male voice asked.

"I don't know." She replied, her voice was soft and musical, but held a sour

note of bitter betrayal. The milky white light of moon, which had gracefully

lit their path in the darkness, whitened her bronze hair.

"We still have so much to do." He said, his blue eyes looked like water in

the purest form, while spiked black hair stuck out at odd angles. "But we are

only teenagers, how the hell are supposed to protect the circle, if we can't

even protect ourselves!" He buried his pale, weary face in his ashen grey

palms. She lowered her gaze to her friend; her face was still turned up to the

sky.

The young teenager cried, silently into his palms, tears ran down his pasty

face, that had once held beauty and strength. He was once well toned,

handsome with a devilish tint, to his once tanned face, that had faded when

he had met her. The two had fallen for each other, she loved him dearly, but

told him, 'I can't love you, not yet. So many sacred spirits need my help,

darkness is fall soon, but this darkness won't ever lift.' He had refused to

believe, until the demon spirits came after her. He had thrust his 'sting'

blade deep into the black creature's heart. It's scream came out thin and

raspy, before it burst into black flames which faded away leaving nothing

but a charcoal mess at his feet. From that day forward he had swore to

protect her and help the sacred spirits. But his princely exterior had suffered;

he had lost the handsome features during a fight that nearly killed him. Scars

now marred his body and face, some were so deep that they had healed

wrong and had gone all red and puckered up. She rose gracefully to her feet,

and settled herself in his awaiting arms.

"Why do you still love me?" He said gruffly as he nuzzled against her

frosted white neck, pressing loving and passionate kisses in the hollow of

her neck.

"For being you." She replied playing with fuzzy black hair that covered the

nape of his neck. A single bird twitted enquiringly to the couple, she smiled

softly as he nipped hungrily at her collarbone. She pecked his cheek, as his

arms tightened around her waist. "We have a long day tomorrow." She said,

and for a moment her expression hardened to one of pure hatred.

"Don't worry then." He mumbled against her neck. He sighed, before

leaning against the cold rock pulling the young teenage girl with him. Using

her left shoulder as a headrest, he drifted into an easy sleep. She watched

him sleep for a few moments before she too succumbed to her tiredness.


	2. WHY!

Hi Kick-flare here, sorry this took SO LONG to update. I've just

had my appendix out, and only just got out of hospital. Thanks for

OC sent in, if you have received a test, then do reply back with the

completed version. If you then receive another email from me,

your OC will turn up soon!! PS: Pick preferred partner (couple!)

Thanks again for the reviews!!

R&R!

Rebel's Way

WHY?!

She awoke to find the air had turned cold and felt like it had closed in

around them.

"It is coming. Craig arise yourself!" She punched his arm lightly, but he

mumbled and went back to sleep.

"I know dear heart of mine, you feel so weary and tired but you must wake

and begin moving from here. They are coming." She became desperate as

the air began moving with such force, that it ripped through her thin low

slung, faded jeans. Then it grew silent; the bitter cold, swirling wind seemed

to intensify as its footsteps were heard. Her heart threw it's self against her

chest, as the cold sweat ran in ever increasing rivulets down her pasty

cheeks. She hauled the young teenage lad over her lean shoulders before she

broke into a wearing jog. Torn strip of his fading black T-shirt hung over her

dirty, lean shoulders, as she struggled with the heavy limp form of her lover.

"MOVE!" She screamed at him, his liquid blue eyes snapped open as the

black figure went to thrust its blade in her chest. She froze her dark ivy

green eyes widened and turned pale with fear, Craig threw her aside.

"HARMONY RUN! ONLY YOU CAN WARN THEM!" He yelled, then

crumbled against the blade as he hit the floor in a sickening thud. She

nodded, turned and ran. The creature shrieked as its victim ran, faster than it

could. Tears ran freely down her face, she fell and hit the floor. She turned

to see the creature raise its blade to kill her. She closed her eyes and awaited

its deadly strike. A bird-like shriek made her open her eyes. A huge red

phoenix stood over her, stopping the creature from coming within a foot of

her.

"Come on. Get up."

She turned to see a blue haired lad standing above her. His slate grey bangs

stuck out at odd angles, as crimson eyes narrowed as the creature that had

tried to kill her, battled with the red phoenix.

"GO DRANZER!" He yelled, a huge energy blast erupted from the phoenix

disintegrated the creature. The creature screamed as its mortally injured

body began to crumble, its scream was high enough to freeze blood, and

split your eardrums.

"Get up." He said again, looking down at her. She tried to move, but found

pain had frozen her in place. He pulled her to her feet, which crumbled

under her. "Nasty wound."

She meet his gaze once more, a darkness lurked in his eyes, telling her about

the pain, danger and sin that once haunted him.

"You're the phoenix welder..." Her voice came out weak and raspy,

before her head began to spin, her feet seemed that they didn't belong to her,

as her vision darkened before she slipped into the darkness. The last thing

she heard was the phoenix welder swear violently as she collapsed.


	3. Who the f is she!

Hi Kick-flare here, just a quick note... 

I don't own Silver Rye, she belongs to Starangel Caelum Sunsoar, so don't tell me off!! No flames! Thanks to everyone, who has sent in OC, you should be receiving a test, if I like the main description, please do complete it return it to me, otherwise I can't add your OC. The test is sent out because people who have sent an OC didn't give a detailed attitude description of their OC so I couldn't get a sense of the character. (Otherwise meaning: It was just words... no picture of the character came to mind.) So if you are really serious about having your character in my story, please return the test.

Name: Silver Rye

Age: 16 (sorry Starangel Caelum Sunsoar, I had to the age so she'd fit in the story.)

Height: 5'2"

Eyes: Wolfish grey and they turn silver when her emotions are high.

Hair: Black with silver tips.

Birthday: 23rd September 1988

Bit-beast: Alexiel

Bit-beast type: Angel

Beyblade name: Salvation Beyblade: Silver and black

Personlity: She is hard to control as she acts upon whatever pops into her mind first. She's hopeless loyal to her friends, even if they have back-stabbed in the past.

History: Her mom is a prostitute, her and her twin brother (aki) were a left behind as payment.

Now that's done please read and review!! And don't forget to send in OC!!

Thanks 

Signed

Kick-flare

Rebel's Way 

Who the f is she?!

"She's coming too..." A light Chinese male voice echoed hollowly in her ears.

"About bloody time." She recongnised the phoenix wielder's voice.

"No..." She mumbled, the place fell into silence. Her eyes opened, but her vision was still blurry. It sharpened quickly, only to see a tanned face inches from hers, dark ocean blue eyes questioned her, as a cheeky smile curved onto his lips. His midnight blue hair was messily shoved under a red. White, and blue cap, but three bangs poked out from the front.

"FUCKING HELL!" She screamed, falling off the bed, backwards.

"Tyson! You scared her!" A blonde hair lad with puppy blue eyes scolded.

"I'm not surprised, I mean his ugly mug in your face when you've just woken up is hell." A female voice cut in smoothly.

"Silver, the bitch has awoken." Tyson snapped back. The girl turned her head to see 'Silver', she looked about 5'2", and had jet-black hair with silver tips. But the strangest thing was her wolfish grey eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of anyone who dared to look into them. She wore a dark blue top with the silver stalking wolf design and black-washed, skater like jeans with dark blue/black trainers.

"And who's the girl?" She asked, frowning at the girl, who perfectly still on the floor, only blinking rapidly.

"Good question. Ask Kai." The Chinese lad replied, smirking at the slate grey banged, navy blue haired lad, who had remained silently, leaning casually against the wall. His expression was completely, his crimson brown eyes were supposed to be warm in colour but they had a steely hardness. Two blue triangles were painted into each cheek; the widest parts adorned his jaw-line. A white scarf was draped around his neck, and then trailed down his back, giving the look of mystery.

"You..." Was all the girl said, the look of confusion shone in her large, dark ivy green eyes.

"What's your name?" The Chinese lad asked as he turned to face her.

"I can't tell you." She replied with a light Welsh accent.

"And why's that?" The Chinese lad seemed amused.

"Formality is forbidden, it still gives the death penalty." She shuddered with the memory; her training had been drilled into her, ever since she received her first beyblade.

"Bullocks." He snarled. "That sounds like BIOVOLT training, and you are definitely not a BIOVOLT warrior." The lad now seemed pissed off.

"No, I'm no BIOVOLT warrior." She replied, sounding confused.

"Then who/what are you?" He snarled back.

"I'm a chipper."


	4. What was that!

Hi Kick-flare here, and I've posted this chapter, upon popular demands from reviewers. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have typing it. R&R!!

Rebel's Way

What was that!

Silence filled the room after the creature left. Tyson was still shivering violently, his face was ashen grey, and his eyes were still wide.

"What was that!" Rei asked, his voice reaching frightened yell status.

"A Craya hunter." Harmony answered

"A what hunter?!" Kenny/Chief's glasses slid down.

"A CRAYA hunter." Harmony sighed

"Who/what is it?" Rei asked

"It's not living or dead, it hunts for its blood binder."

"Is that why it came after you!"

"No, it hunts for its blood binder, to seek freedom."

"Go on."

"After it finds it's blood binder, it tries to gain freedom, unfortunately sometimes it's blood binder demands that the Craya hunter does its blood binder one favour in return for its freedom."

"Then why is it coming after you?!"

"Its Blood Binder wants me dead."

"Why?" Tyson said

"Now that's why I seek the sacred spirits." Harmony replied

"How will they help you?" Silver asked

"They are the only ones that can stop a Blood Bind. Their wielders came cast the Craya hunter into its own realm, freeing its body from the etheric binds that connect it to this realm." Harmony sighed as she answered their question

"Then our bit-beasts can free those THINGS from trying to destroy you." Rei sounded surprised.

"I think we should help her." Max said slowly

"WHY?!" Tyson's voice snapped

"Yea! Why? She's a walking time bomb! Where she goes those things follow!" Kenny/Chief's voice trembled.

"Yes, that may be true, but she's needs our help." Silver chipped in

"Tyson, listen to Silver, for once. She DOES need our help, it would be cold hearted to turn her away." Rei added

"I still don't like this." Tyson mumbled.

"I don't either, but she does need our help."

"And you've been out voted by your team." Max grinned at Tyson and Kenny/Chief.

"So where do we begin." Rei said, rubbing his hands together, as he turned to Harmony.


	5. author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


End file.
